


Bon anniversaire, p'tit frère

by Agathe_Syra



Series: Siblings being Siblings [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cute Ending, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gaara is a little sad, Gen, Je les aime trop wsh, Kankurou is a good brother, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Late Night Conversations, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agathe_Syra/pseuds/Agathe_Syra
Summary: 19 Janvier. Gaara se promène dans Suna, rêveur, et se sentant légèrement seul. Cependant, Kankuro sera là pour réconforter son petit frère le jour de son anniversaire.
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou (Naruto)
Series: Siblings being Siblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900804
Kudos: 2





	Bon anniversaire, p'tit frère

**Author's Note:**

> Je te salut toi Ô voyageur de cet étrange monde qu'est la fanfiction.  
> Ici un nouvel OS, avec mes frères préférés (après Sam et Dean) ... roulement de tambour même si vous avez déjà lu le résumé : Gaara et Kankuro ! Je les adore vraiment si vous voulez tout savoir, I mean ils sont géniaux – je me suis d'ailleurs cosplay en Kankuro à la Japan Touch de Novembre, je suis joie.  
> Cet OS est donc pour l'anniversaire de notre Kazekage unpeupsychopathesurlesborsmaisonl'aimequandmême, Gaara ! Avec donc en spécial guest Kankuro. Car oui, il est né le 19 Janvier.  
> J'avoue que l'on peut difficilement dire qu'ils sont très démonstratifs dans leur façon de s'apprécier, mais après avoir vu la dévotion de Kankuro pour sauver Gaara lorsqu'il se fait kidnapper par l'Akatsuki – Jerk – on ne peut ensuite plus douter de leur attachement l'un pour l'autre.  
> D'ailleurs petite anecdote : Quand ils sont apparus pour la première fois dans Naruto je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient frères et me suis dit : Waw, ils iraient si bien ensemble ! (oui je suis ce genre de personne)
> 
> Puis ensuite j'ai remarqué.
> 
> Genre deux mangas plus tard.
> 
> Qu'ils étaient frères.
> 
> Mon monde s'est effondré.
> 
> BREF, je te souhaite une bonne lecture mon jeune ami,  
> See ya !
> 
> Musiques à écouter :
> 
> Billie Eilish « idontwannabeyouanymore » ; Lomepal « Trop Beau » ; Angèle « Flou »

Gaara sortit de son bureau, éreinté. Il salua d'un mouvement fatigué sa secrétaire, lui souhaitant un bon week-end, puis mit son manteau et passa la porte de la tour du Kazekage.  
Un vent chaud et lourd le fit tousser, et il dut mettre une main devant ses yeux pers pour y voir quelque chose. On ne distinguait rien à plus de trois mètres, et il se pencha légèrement en avant sous la puissance du souffle. Il réussit à lever les yeux vers le ciel, obscurcit et lourd de nuages à peine discernable. Malgré lui, il avait toujours aimé les temps comme ça, y étant habitué depuis son enfance. Il avait le sentiment que le ciel lui renvoyait le mal être qui l'habitait depuis tant d'années – qui l'avait habité – et se sentait moins seul. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Là-bas l'attendrait sa sœur qui le sermonnerait de travailler autant, et qui avait sûrement oublié quel jour ils étaient.

Gaara aimait Temari. Vraiment. Mais il sentait certaines fois qu'elle le craignait encore, ou qu'elle se contenait à ses côtés. De plus, ces temps-ci, son seul sujet de conversation était Shikamaru, encore et toujours Shikamaru.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, excédé, et définitivement décidé à ne pas rentrer. Il prit la direction inverse de son chemin initial, et se dirigea vers les bords de sa ville d'un pas léger. Plus il s'éloignait du centre, puis son cœur s'allégeait. Il toucha légèrement la marque sur son front, avant de finalement sourire. Un sourire doux et reposé, qui resta ancré sur ses lèvres tout le long de sa ballade. Il s'arrêta finalement sur une petite buté, près des falaises du cratère où avait été construite Suna. Il se sentait en sécurité ici, pouvant presque toucher les grandes parois de sable, et avec une vue dégagée lui permettant d'observer les cieux.

Ici, personne ne sortirait de leurs habitations – pour le peu de gens habitant de ce côté de la cité – et il serait tranquille pour se reposer et réfléchir.

Kankuro n'allait pas rentrer avant trois jours, et il regrettait que son grand frère ne soit pas là le jour de son anniversaire.  
Quand ils étaient petits, malgré la peur et l'apparent mépris du brun à son égard, il avait toujours été là, et le traitait différemment des journées habituelles. Il était plus gentil, peut être. Avait moins peur de lui. Lorsqu'il n'était qu'un petit enfant, il se souvenait qu'il lui avait même offert une peluche.

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur la bute de terre, salissant légèrement son pantalon et sa veste puis scruta les nuages sombres.  
Des formes de toutes sortes se dessinaient dans le ciel, et il aimait les admirer et y chercher un sens. Là, un palais ; ici, un kunai légèrement difforme ; là-bas, un minuscule bandeau ; le petit nuage dans le coin, une grenouille... Ses pensées défilèrent, passant d'un sujet à l'autre, redécouvrant sa vie et celle de ses camarades. Elles dérivèrent sur Naruto, en passant par son enfance, la guerre, la fuite de Uchiwa, la couleur de ses yeux...

Petit à petit, ses paupières se fermèrent et sa tête lourde retomba sur le sable, ses cheveux rouges détonnant à côté des couleurs ternes du sable et de la terre.

...

Kankuro entra rapidement dans le village, se dépêchant. Il accéléra le pas, tout en regardant sa montre. Il était vingt-trois heures, sa sœur et Gaara devait déjà être rentrés – quoique, Temari était sûrement sortie boire avec des amies. Alors qu'il s'approchait de leur maison, grande bâtisse en bois sur deux étages, il fronça les sourcils. Il ne percevait pas la présence de Gaara, et la porte était fermée, aucune lumière ne brillant de derrière les rideaux tirés.  
Il réfléchit, puis se dirigea vers la tour du Kazekage. Il pénétra dans le hall en bois, avisant que seule la lampe du bureau de la secrétaire était allumée.

« Akemi ? Où est Gaara ? »  
La jeune femme brune releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Eh bien, il est parti depuis une heure déjà. Tout va bien ? »  
Kankuro afficha un air inquiet, avant de se rediriger vers la porte, pressé.

« Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon week-end ! »

La brune lui répondit, mais il était déjà reparti au pas de course dans les rues de la ville. Il concentra son chakra, cherchant à repérer celui de son petit frère. L'inquiétude commençait doucement à s'insinuer en lui, tandis qu'il sillonnait les allées et les petits chemins, passant devant quelques maisons éclairées, mais la plupart étant fermée depuis quelques heures déjà.  
Il allait commencer à hurler le nom de son frère, avant de finalement sentir sa présence, quelques rues plus loin. Il soupira de soulagement et laissa échapper un petit rire, la lumière faisant enfin surface dans son cerveau fatigué de sa mission.

« évidemment... »

Il marcha, maintenant rassuré, vers l'endroit où se trouvait le jeune Kazekage. Ses pas le menèrent aux limites de la ville, écrasé par d'immenses parois de sable.

Son petit frère somnolait, couché sur une bute de terre, un léger soupir sortant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'approcha doucement de l'adolescent, ne cherchant pas à cacher son chakra. Gaara cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, discernant une silhouette familière près de lui. Lorsqu'il eut reconnu son frère, il ouvrit de grands yeux, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il voyait. Ce dernier lui souriait, quelques petites cernes et traces de fatigue ornant pourtant son visage.

« Kankuro... ? Mais... Tu ne devais revenir que dans trois jours ?! »

« Disons que je me suis dépêché. »  
Ledit Kankuro s'assit aux côtés de son vis-à-vis, qui le suivait du regard, se sentant heureux comme un enfant à qui l'on avait fait une surprise. Son frère remarqua bien sa joie mais ne fit rien, autre que sourire plus largement à Gaara. Il fouilla dans son énorme sac, puis en sortit un petit paquet qu'il tendit au plus jeune.

« Ouvre. »  
Le jeune homme le regarda, interrogateur, avant de déballer le petit paquet. À l'intérieur se trouvait une mince chaîne au bout de laquelle un saphir pendait, scintillant sous la lune qu'affichait le ciel, soudainement vide de tout nuage.

Les yeux de Gaara se remplirent d'eau malgré lui, et il renifla légèrement, ému du cadeau. Plongeant son regard dans les orbes amusées et pleine de tendresse de son grand-frère, il sourit légèrement.

« Bon anniversaire p'tit frère. »

**Author's Note:**

> (P'tite question, est ce que quelqu'un sait comment mettre les parties d'une histoire centrée, en italique, en gras...? Par ce que je suis paumée mdrr. Grazie !)


End file.
